


FFXIV Write 2020

by Ophelia_Belle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Fighting As Foreplay, Multi, Other, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Rating May Change, Sibling Rivalry, Trauma, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Belle/pseuds/Ophelia_Belle
Summary: A collection of writings related to prompts from FFXIV Write 2020. The rating may change, NSFW chapters (if written) will be marked.Day 1: ElidibusDay 2: Estinien and WoLDay 3: G'raha Tia and WoL (lightly nsfw)Day 4: Zenos and WoL (explicit...sorry I can't help myself)Day 5: Alphinaud and Alisaie sibling rivalry humorDay 6: (none, needed a break)Day 7: Emet-SelchDay 8: The Warrior of Light needs therapyDay 9: My WoL and Aymeric (more alcoholic nonsense), alludes to NSFW contentDay 10: Hades and Amaurotine WoL (Emet-Selch and Azem) Cute FluffDay 11- 13: Whooops Missed these may come back. Stressed out mommy brain needed a break.Day 14: Emet-Selch (hopefully I write about someone else tomorrow)
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Azem & Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	1. Crux

Day 1- Crux

He was floating. Floating. The warm light washed over him and he bathed in it, drifting aimlessly about. In his hands, a collection of crystals clutched closely to his breast. 

As he drifted, once fuzzy memories began to clear and give way to understanding. He began to remember. He remembered his friends and his loves. He remembered happiness and joy that had since slipped away. 

What is being whole, if he felt so broken?

His promise. He had made a promise to everyone. He didn’t even know anymore. 

It was her. It was always her. The day she joined the convocation reminded him so much of himself. Her sweet demeanor and eagerness and it never faded under the pressures of public service. Every time she returned, she was eager to share what she had studied about the peoples of far off lands. 

As he drifted he felt a hand reach out and he grasped it, feeling himself be pulled out of the warmth.

_ No! No! _ He thought.  _ I want to stay. I’m not ready to leave. _

He struggled against the pull, but the hand would not release. 

Where was he now?

He could barely see as his eyes were blinded by the spectacular light. 

“Welcome home friend,” a familiar voice said in a long dead language.

“You are free,” a second familiar voice said, it’s owner still gripping his hand.

“She freed us,” the first voice said.

“Yes, she has done that which she has always done best,” the second voice said as he loosened his grip.

“What, what do we do now?” the man asked, as his eyesight began to return and he observed the visage of his oldest and dearest friends.

“Stay strong,” the first voice said.

“Keep the faith,” the second voice said.

“We met again,” the man said, dropping to his knees as the two men embraced and picked up the remaining pieces of their long lost friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with the idea of a literary crux: something that has been jumbled up to the point that it's original meaning is lost. I don't think anything else could better describe our dearest Elidibus's final moments.


	2. How to Sway your Dragoon

One, two, three, one, two, three...I feel the beat through my feet. It feels odd compared to my usual dance in beats of four. My feet stumble as I try my best to follow the steps.

_ Why of all people did he have to invite me as the guest of honor? _

To celebrate the progress we’ve made restoring the firmament, Aymeric de Borel decided to mark it’s progress with a celebratory ball, open to both society high and low. Of course, he saw fit to invite me, the Warrior of Light as the guest of honor. 

“You’re great at dancing, you’ll be fine!” he cheerfully said to me as he hand delivered my invitation.

Yes, I’m good at  _ combat _ dancing. Dancing formally is another matter altogether. I can dance circles around my enemies, however doing an elegant Ishgardian waltz seems completely out of the question.

I’m in the privacy of my room at the rising stones and I didn’t realize my door was cracked open.

“You’ll do much better in the company of another,” a mocking voice calls from my door.

“Estinien,” I smile, fondly looking towards the man.

“They passed the news along that you have returned to our world for the time being, and as much as I’d like to avoid that receptionist of yours, I did want to welcome you back,” Estinien held his hand out, motioning to take mine, “What? Trust me you’ll do much better to learn how to dance with a partner.”

“I hope you dance better than you dress yourself” I smile as I snake my fingers across his, finding a firm yet gentle grip. I tease him about his choice of attire.

He smirks, knowing that his clothing actually matters very little to me. 

His other hand rests on my side and he pulls me in closer to him. I can feel the heat of his body against me. His time merged with Nidhogg had some noticeable changes to his physiology, having a warmer than standard body temperature is just one. I can’t say I mind his warmth against the draft that is always present in the stones.

He begins to guide my body to the beat of the music playing softly from my orchestrion. I awkwardly attempt to follow him. With each stumble he swiftly helps me recover, making my blunder look more and more intentional.

“Are you going to the ball?” I attempt to make conversation as we dance. I know full well he is the type to shun this type of formality. 

“I haven’t decided,” he stares off, not wanting to make eye contact with me. He uses this as an opportunity to attempt to spin me, miscalculating my comfort.

He winces as I come down with my full weight on his foot.

“Oh gods, I’m sorry!” I step away from him momentarily before he pulls me back into our dance.

“Don’t apologize, just keep going,” his voice reassures me, “I don’t want to go, however maybe you can sway my decision.”

“Keep dressing like this and I won’t,” I chide.

“A man travels the wilderness of Ilsabard and can’t get a break about his travelling outfit,” he exhales annoyingly.

“You know Tataru is a very skilled seamstress,” I attempt to reassure him.

“No, absolutely not. Knowing that bloody lalafell she’ll install some sort of tracking technology. I could never hide again,” he pulls me in close to his chest. I can tell that he’s joking and at least partially wants to attend with me.

I inhale deeply, savoring Estinien’s musky scent and feeling completely content for the moment.

“She’s making me a gown,” I say quietly, “She’s taking inspiration from all of my travels. I have no idea what that means, but I have a feeling it will be lovely.”

“Humpfh,” he grunted.

I could always tell when he was done talking. However it was clear he was still enjoying being in my company.

Rather than continue to waltz, I turned to face Estinien, wrapping both of my arms around his body, embracing him.

Estinien continues to sway his body, not wanting to give into my moment of affection. However after a time, I feel him relax against me, returning my embrace.

“It’s good to have you back,” he whispers as he plants a light kiss at the crown of my head, assuring me that he will show up to the ball.


	3. Day 3: Muster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of FFXIV Write 2020
> 
> G'raha Tia has something he wants to confess to the Warrior of Light.
> 
> Lightly NSFW

It was odd for G’raha Tia to be back in his old body. Well this body never actually went anywhere. He just had the memories of that time on the first. Beautiful, sweet memories.

It was odd to feel the smooth flesh covering his body where he once had fused with crystal. He never tired of the boundless energy he had once again, with a body free to move as he wished and go where he wished. He was no longer bound to the tower. He was able to go, wherever she went.

His inspiration. To anyone unaware, she appeared rather ordinary on the outside. She was beautiful yes, but any man could love a woman for her beauty. She had a sense of adventure and strength that it had felt like he admired for hundreds of years. The way she spoke, sent his heart into a flutter. 

When he built the Crystarium, he thought about her often. How she could bring people together. He wanted to be that person. He also wanted to go on adventures, however his body prevented him from travelling far. The world prevented him from straying too far.

Today, he was going to tell her.

He didn’t think a woman like her would have any interest in his shy, awkward self. He was settling into the role of Scion just fine, but he still felt like an outsider. He still wasn’t as strong as them. He didn’t want to be a burden.

As he straightened the pins holding his hair out of his eyes he reached into his pocket for a note that he wrote, confessing his feelings to her. He hoped that by the end of the day he could muster up the courage to tell her that he didn’t just admire her as a warrior, he admired everything about her; her beauty, her grace, her smile, and her absolute kindness to others.

He patted the note, ensuring it was in its place, before exiting his quarters.

His breath caught in his throat as he spied her across the room, talking with Y’shtola. He couldn’t hear the words, yet her melodic voice sung throughout his head. The tip of his tail twitched in nervous anticipation, yet he knew it was not yet time.

“Raha!” she exclaimed.

He wasn’t sure when she started dropping his tribal name, yet each time she spoke his name with such dear familiarity his ears twitched in excitement.

The twitch didn’t go unnoticed and he saw a smile stretch endearingly across her face.

“So what is on the agenda for today?” he tries to not show that her smile has sent his heart soaring inside of his chest.

“Do you wish for more training?” she squares her body up towards him, and jabs him playfully with a punch.

“If...if you don’t mind,” his ears flattened against his head nervously, he wanted to perk them up. Training was a time when they were usually alone. She’d whisk him away to some remote locale and they’d take turns casting spells at aggressive wildlife.

She hooks her arm into his, giving her answer, and they teleport.

The salty air stings his nose at first and he realizes that they are somewhere in La Noscea near the sea. It had been ages since he smelled that smell. In his crystal body, the tower had begun to creep into his nose, dulling his sense of smell. The sensation was most welcome.

“So what type of training do we have today?” he asked nervously, rubbing his arm and lowering his ears.

“When was the last time you had a vacation? When did you last take some time for yourself and just have fun?” she says playfully.

“I, don’t think, I mean, I...I…” he says, realizing that it has been ages since he took time to have fun. There was a time when Lyna was a small child that he took time to play games with her, but due to the dangers of Norvrandt, going anywhere was out of the question.

“That’s what we’re going to do today,” she said as she reached over to grab his hand.

G’raha Tia felt for an instant that his world was complete. As her hand embraced his, he savored the feeling of her flesh against his. 

“Let’s swim!” she said excitedly.

His heart sank. He had no swimming clothes. She was probably going to swim by herself and he’d be stuck at the shore, watching her go on an adventure like she always did.

“I don’t,” he said.

“Yes you do, you know how to swim,” she said as she continued to pull him towards the sea, “I’m not buying that anymore of you Sharlayan boys don’t know how to swim.”

“No, that’s not it,” he protested, “I...I don’t have a swimsuit.”

She released his hand, and turned to face him, giving a sly smile. His heart began racing, thinking that she would reject him and that he’d be all alone.

Instead, she responded by lifting her robes over her head. G’raha attempted to be polite and look away, however instead she placed her finger on his chin and guided his gaze to her.

“I don’t have a suit either you silly boy,” she said as she released his chin and gave him a playful slap on the cheek as she shed more clothes, running to the waters’ edge.

His eyes grew wide as he realized what she wanted and he ran as quickly as he could to her, pulling on the layers of his clothing until he was left in his smallclothes.

The water felt like cold needles as it touched his bare flesh, yet the warmth of his full heart pressed him to continue. The white of her small clothes had turned transparent in the water and he could see the faint color of her nipples as she floated on her back, not caring that he could see her.

He wondered how he was supposed to concentrate on having fun when she was so undeniably attractive to him. He wanted to confess everything to her. He wanted to tell her that he admired her strength, yet appreciated her beauty. He wanted to tell her how on days he felt like he did not have the strength to continue, she inspired him to push himself to his limits.

“Raha, something is troubling you,” she said, swimming towards him.

“I...I,” he stuttered, realizing that he had to confess today.

“Raha,” she said his name again, swimming closer and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, “You don’t have to say it, but I’d like to hear it from you.”

“I uh,” he begins nervously, if she could see his tail she’d notice that it was twitching nervously under the water, “I have something to give you, but it’s back on the shore. However I suppose instead of giving it to you. I can just come out and say it.”

She smiled back at him, encouraging him to continue. He could barely concentrate with her arms around him. She continued to pull him closer in.

“I…” he began, but the rest was too hard for him to say.

She leaned closer, brushing her lips against his, “I love you too G’raha Tia.”

  
  



	4. Clinch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit!
> 
> Fighting as foreplay to sex, and sex as foreplay to more fighting is the name of the game here.

“When I received word that you wished to spar with me in secret, I could scarcely believe it,” Zenos yae Galvus approached me on a plot of land between Ala Mhigo and the border of Garlemald’s remaining territory.

I nod, “Yes, but I have a condition. No weapons. No magic. No aether. Just us, hand to hand.”

I have something I want from him. However the only way to get anywhere with this man is through violence. Hand to hand combat is one area where I’m betting on my advantage. I’m half his height and I’m counting on being able to dance circles around him.

“Ah, a worthy proposal! It seems that I am overdressed,” he says motioning to his armor.

He begins to unbuckle his armor and I wait patiently as he works the fasteners loose. I approach him cautiously.

“Would you like some help?” I ask, holding my hand out.

“Thank you my friend,” he says turning his back to me, “I always have difficulty with the one in the back.”

If I wished, I could stab him right here. If I had a blade on me, I could take the moment to catch him with his guard down and plunge the blade into his flesh. 

Yet, I don’t want to. 

My finger’s deftly find the buckle holding his armor to his massive body and I loosen them, allowing the armor to fall to the ground. Zenos strips his protective undershirt over his head.

I note how the sun catches the beads of sweat on his chest, causing his chest to glisten like diamonds. His hair cascades down his shoulders and brushes against his mid back.

I feel an urge to run my fingers over his flesh, yet I hold back; not wanting to alert him to my true intentions.

He turns to face me and I avert my eyes, not wanting to to look at his form so close to me. I’m beginning to feel pretty stupid for my plan. How can I expect to fight in such close proximity to this man? How am I going to keep a level head and not succumb to his allure.

_ No, you will do this. _

“Let’s get on with it,” I say, flustered that he is in such a state of undress. I decide to even the stakes and I remove a layer of my clothing, leaving me in a thin layer of small clothes. To be fair this will make grappling with him easier.

I take a step back and lower myself into an attack position. Zenos follows. I know he can be quicker than most large men, however I’m still counting on my size to be an advantage. He may have the reach, but if I can get in close I might have a chance.

His muscles flex as he prepares himself into a crouch, anticipating my intent to use my size to my advantage. Little does he realize his greatest weapon against me is the fact that his muscles and piercing blue eyes turn my brain to mush. 

He moves, descending upon me and I do a forward roll to dodge him. My legs swing out, bringing me back on my feet.

He smiles wildly, happy that I am going to be such entertaining prey.

Once again he descends upon me, anticipating my dodge. However, I allow him to descend upon me. I wrap my legs around his midsection and tumble forward with him, landing squarely on top of him.

A red flush spreads across my face and I jump back, not wanting to remain on top of him with my legs splayed wide. 

I’m realizing that he’s drawing out all of my defensive maneuvers and he will quickly be able to discern how I will counter each of his attacks. 

He’s as smart as he is gorgeous.

I have to make the first move this time.

I run full force at him and crouch and slide between his legs across the dirt, kicking up a dust cloud that obscures his vision. I turn sharply and land two strong blows at the back of his knees, dropping him to the ground.

I wrap my arms around his thick neck in a hold, cutting his air supply off just enough that while he’s still able to breath, it still takes an awful lot of effort.

He smiles and I release him.

“You are good,” he says, “I had thought that there would be no way you could be a worthy opponent in hand to hand combat, but I see that you are really quite good.”

“I figured this would be fun for you,” I lie.

“Ah, but it is clearly more about your fun. The dilation of your pupils, your pulse quickening beneath your skin, the flush across your cheeks,” he smirks, “You are a warrior yes, but you are also a woman through and through.”

Taking his armor off was a calculated move then, to throw me off.

He descends upon me, “I have never been one for pleasures of the flesh, it always bored me greatly. Those women were weak and unworthy. But you, you could prove much more interesting.”

He rolls over the ground, grabbing me and pinning my arms over my head against the ground. He straddles my body, pinning me further to the ground. I twist against him, smiling at how he has restrained me. He shifts to restrain my arms with one hand and begins to undo the ties at his waist to loosen his breeches. 

I can see him throbbing against his pants, struggling to be free. Arousal surges through my body as I crave him inside of me. I whimper in need against him, pleading with my eyes for his touch.

Zenos rocks his body against mine, switching places and pulling me on top of him. He releases my hands, allowing me to rip off my small clothes, leaving my body bare for him. I reach below me, freeing his erection from his pants.

“Forgive me,” I say, “Ordinarily I would draw this out more than what I am, but I fear I can’t.”

He nods urging me to continue.

I drag my fingers through my folds, coating them in my juices and then I spread my wetness down Zenos’s cock, preparing him for me. 

I gulp, realizing just how large he is. I raise up, squaring him up with my entrance as I slide down, drawing his length inside of me.

His eyes roll back in his head and I hear him moan below me.

I slowly raise myself along his length, enjoying how it feels like he never ends. I bounce against him, feeling him fill and stretch me completely.

I can’t believe that I am here in a remote section of Ala Mhigo, fucking the crown prince of Garlemald. However, it feels amazing.

“The next time I meet you in battle, I’m going to kill you,” he says, grinning wildly.

“Not if I kill you first,” I say, clenching the muscles in my pelvis and quickening my pace.

He lets out a moan, signalling me to his release and I feel him pumping his seed deep inside of me. I reach up, rubbing my clit to send myself over the edge, collapsing on top of Zenos.

I lie there for a moment. Catching my breath against this beast of a man, hoping now I can fight him with more clarity from here on out.


	5. The Elder Twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just silly sibling interaction

“I don’t see how it matters which of us is the older twin,” Alisaie said after being asked by Maxima just who was the older twin.

“So it’s Alphinaud,” Maxima said, laughing.

“It could be me,” Alisaie said.

“Well those are the two options,” Maxima said, “So which of you is the smarter twin?”

“I am,” both said in unison before looking annoyed at their sibling.

“If thou art attempting to decipher the age of yonder twins, Alphinaud is the elder,” Urianger approached the table they were sitting at with arms full of books.

“I don’t see why people are obsessed with knowing which of us is older,” Alisaie said, picking up a book on aetherology from Urianger’s stack.

“That’s because you’re the younger sibling,” Alphinaud said.

“Doesn’t change that I’m the more mature sibling,” Alisaie said, opening the book.

“Says who?” Alphinaud said.

“It’s just a matter of fact dear brother, that girls mature faster than boys. I suppose you’ll catch up to me in about five years,” she laughed.

“Wha...What’s that supposed to mean? I am mature!” he says stamping his foot.

“I rest my case,” Alisaie said, returning her attention to her tome.


	6. Trolling Grandson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is Nonagenarian. I know that Solus zos Galvus was 88 when he passed. However he was pretty old so I'm going with it.

_ Do they think I’m old and feeble minded? Do they think I don’t hear them talking about when dear grandfather is going to finally die?  _

It had been a long life lived. He felt that his time here was coming to a close and that he’d soon move on. However before he decided to move on, he decided to have a little fun at their expense.

Magic was impossible for a Garlean, however it was like breathing to an Ascian. So Emet-Selch decided to see just how much magic he could get away with, without anyone noticing.

“You asked to see me?” his annoying Grandson asked, entering the throne room as he sat on the throne as the Emperor of Garlemald.

“What can you tell me of what Gaius is up to these days?” he asked, knowing damn well what was going on, they were briefed together yesterday.

Varis began to speak.

It was getting harder and harder to snap with the arthritis in his fingers, however Emet-Selch managed to snap, making a single braid appear in his long white beard.

Varis blinked a few times, unsure of what he just witnessed, only realizing that something changed as he was speaking to his grandfather.

Next Emet-Selch decided to do something larger.   


He pointed towards the exit, “Varis who is that outside?”

Varis turned to look and Emet-Selch snapped his fingers, turning the gold accents of his armor to silver.

Varis blinked a few times as he looked back at his grandfather.

“Forgive me I saw no one,” Varis replied.

“Look again!” Emet-Selch said, snapping his fingers and returning his armor to its original color as Varis looked away.

“I think I’m having vision problems,” Varis said turning to leave.

_ Humm, I wonder how much he saw?  _ The Emperor thought to himself.

For the rest of his days, Emet-Selch began to see just how magic he could get away with without anyone noticing. It turned out that people were either unobservant or didn’t care, because until his death no one asked him about it.


	7. Clamor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for alcoholism and mourning here.
> 
> The Warrior of Light needs therapy...desperately.

One drink.

Two drinks.

How many more until I numb the sounds in my head?

All day, I hear their voices echoing inside of me, resonating through my body and head. 

What good is being a hero if I didn’t save those who meant the most to me.

One drink.

Two drinks.

My world is swirling, yet I still hear them calling out to me.

_ A smile better suits a hero...In death there is life...thank you for showing me the way...Now let us see how good a student I truly was...Remember us...The rains have ceased… _

No.

Stop.

Their voices all blend together just as their lives have returned to the aether, churning. Churning in my head.

Five drinks.

Twelve drinks.

_ Remember that we onced lived...you are not here to see it...you would dare turn against us?...No it cannot end! _

Floor.


	8. That Lush Ophelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of my writing has the WoL as an alcoholic, but seriously how could you go through all she has been through and NOT drink. So Lush was a good prompt to write about her. I thought about which character I'd most want to take care of me if I were drinking...someone who is a perfect gentleman and wouldn't take advantage of the situation.
> 
> So enjoy.

“How do you live like this?”

It was Aymeric’s first time visiting my home since I returned from The First. He sees all of the bottles and smells the faint trace of brandy on my breath as I press my body into him.

_ “ _ It’s best if you ignore the desk, and the tables, and just focus on the bed,” I say, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and attempt to lead him to my bed.

_ “ _ No Ophelia, I am not going to bed you when you are in this state,” Aymeric says, “However you will get in your bed.”

He picks my small miqo’te form up and easily tosses me over his shoulder. My head spins dizzy as I look at the floor below me. He leads me to the bed and places me gently in it’s center, tucking the blankets around me as I attempt to reach up and drag him on top of me.

“Ayyyyymeric, I’m noooot drunk,” I slur my words.

“Ophie, you are by all means drunk and I’m not one to take advantage of you in this state. However should you sober up, I will happily ravish you upon that bed and partake of all the delights of your flesh,” his calm voice does nothing to quench the need building in my body.

“Water please,” I ask, knowing that water can help flush my system and help me sober up, “Also some toast please.”

He smiles, “If I didn’t know better I’d think you’re motivated to sober up. Another condition is that you NEED to clean up all of these empty bottles.”

“I’m saving them for an art project!” I lie.

“Clean your house, and sober up,  _ then you may have me,”  _ he smiles at me.

“I love youuuuu,” I sing at him as he walks away to fetch my water.

“You say that to all of the boys,” he sings back at me.

“But I mean it tooooo youuu!” I slur back.

He passes me a glass of cool water, “I’ll be sure to tell Estinien that, as well as that G’raha fellow.”

“I meannnn it to themmm toooo,” I slur as I hold the glass up to my lips, “But who do I call when I’m drunk?”

“Estinien would just enable you,” he grits his teeth, “Frankly I don’t know that Miqo’te fellow too well.”

“He’d be too shyyy to lecture me,” I nuzzle into Aymeric.

“Drink your water, eat your toast and I’m going to get started on the bottles,” he sighs, “but I’m only gathering them up. You have to take them out to the trash!”

I giggle, knowing I’ve won.


	9. Avail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still stuck on that most recent Tales from the Shadows! I decided to write again about Hades and my Amaurotine WoL "Alexandra". I hope you enjoy this fun little interaction between the two of them, and maybe even where Emet-Selch got some of his dramatic flair.

“How do you propose I do something to cheer up Hades?” I ask my good friend Hythlodaeus, “I’ve tried so many things to get him to laugh, but to no avail.”

“He’s a stubborn one, I’ll give him that,” Hythlodaeus said, “He does smile plenty, but not always in your presence.”

“Do I not make him happy?” I ask.

“Quite the opposite,” Hythlodaeus said, bringing his hand to his face and chuckling softly, “I think he is trying too hard to impress you. He read in some book that if he was wanting to be in a relationship, that person should see them as a rational member of society and not one to engage in frippery nonsense.”

“Ugh, he shouldn’t get dating advice from the elders,” I rolled my eyes.

“That’s what I told him,” he said waving his arms around, “he should know by now that you aren’t the type to want to be serious all of the time.”

“I’m going to go find him,” I smile, running off to the spot he always went to when he wanted to be alone. 

I ran past many Amaurotines, all the same. We’re all the same, in our dull robes and blank masks. Sometimes I wish I could just shed them. Then I’d be able to always look upon his face.

“Hades!” I shouted as I approached him under his favorite tree, “I was looking for you.”

“Oh hey Andra,” he said. He always called me this shortened form of my name, Alexandra. It was cute and endearing.

“What are you up to?” I asked, sitting beside him and scooting close.

“Just watching,” he said, looking up towards the sky.

“I wish I could see,” I said, knowing that he was watching the brilliant aether pulsing within each living thing, “What does mine look like?”

“Your soul?” he paused, looking into me, “It’s a beautiful Amber color and it shines brightly, blinding me against its radiance. It is like the sun, lighting the way…”

I held my hand up, stopping him, “What ridiculous book have you been reading this time? I don’t want stoicism or poetry.”

He sighed, hunching over, “Hythlodaeus told you?”

I giggled, “Of course he did. How long have we been friends? How many centuries? You should know by now that ridiculous dating advice from elders is not going to win over my heart.”

I lower my mask, not caring that we are out in public. It wasn’t unusual to round corners in Amaurot and find young lovers viewing each other’s faces. Usually considerably younger than us, but I’m trying to make a point to him about living in the moment.

“Look at me,” I say, guiding his eyes to my own, “I love you, but you need to have fun once in a while.”

“What do you propose?”

I reach over and snatch his mask and pull his hood down, exposing his white hair to the world. A few people look our way. It is uncommon to see two individuals of our age acting so foolishly. I look around and see a fountain across the park and grab Hades by the hand and begin leading him towards it, as he looks apologetically at citizens watching my display.

I climb into the fountain, not caring that I’m going to get soaked in my robes. I smile at Hades and I reach down. My fingertips lightly brush the water as I scoop it up and fling it at him. Soaking his robes in the process. 

His face temporarily turns to a scowl. I know he hates how I can be sometimes. His brow furls as he looks at my face. However slowly, his mouth turns up into a soft smile and without looking around, he climbs into the fountain with me, tackling me and pulling me down into the water.

I shriek as the cold water weighs down my robes, sinking me down into the fountain. The spouts shoot water high up into the air at that moment and it comes crashing down square onto Hades’s head.

I pull him into me, and do something that even the adolescents don’t dare do in the public eye. I grab him by the neck of his robes and brush my lips into his before pushing him back into the water and standing.

His eyes look at me in disbelief of what I just did as I walk away, flashing him a smile over my shoulder.

I raise my arm over my head and give him a wave as I depart.


	10. Day 14: Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't feeling this story, but I did my best to put something out after missing a few days of writing.

_ All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages. _

Another day. Another moment. Another life.

It is his vacation. For the past five hundred years, he had been working diligently to build Empires, only to cause them to collapse and bring about another rejoining. He enjoyed his work. He enjoyed playing the part of an Emperor or advisor. He enjoyed orchestrating invasions and chaos.

It wasn’t him. He was merely an actor, fulfilling his duty as one of the last of his species. So he decided that after this life came to a close, he’d take some time before starting his campaigns on the Source once again.

He knew where all of her souls resided. On each reflection, he watched over the fragments on his once dear love. On the Source she burned brightest. He found her, travelling with a dance troupe of all things. 

He had just finished watching her perform and silently he watched her retire to her tent. No matter how diluted she may be, she was still  _ his _ star. He slowly approached her tent, until he heard footsteps behind him and felt a blade pressed against his throat.

He smiled. Only one person had ever been able to sneak up on him like that.

“Would you like to give me a good reason as to why you are sneaking about and following me?” the woman asked.

“Would you believe me if I told you that you are the reincarnated soul of a wife I had in a past life?” telling the truth was actually easier than telling a lie in this case.

“That’s the biggest crock of chocobo shit I’ve ever heard,” she pressed the blade harder into his neck, threatening to nick a vein.

“I mean you no harm,” he reaches up and takes her hand, twisting it behind her and plucking her blade from her grasp then promptly releasing her. _Her eyes._  
  
No matter the form she took, whether she was feline or tall with long, slender limbs, her eyes were always the same.

“Did  _ they  _ send you for me? Do they not think I can do the job?” she looked at him with panic in her eyes.

“I’m not quite sure what you are referring to, I was sent by no one. I’m just a patron of the arts,” he says, not technically lying.

“A patron of the arts can’t easily disarm a trained assassin,” she spat at him and took a step back.

“I can’t do both? What a pity, although I question that trained part” he smirked at her. This incarnation was rather feisty. He felt foolish for thinking  _ she _ would be satisfied as just a travelling dancer. 

_ “ _ Well...in training,” she sighed.

“Let me guess, you want to see the world and help people and didn’t know where to start,” he had had this conversation with her, thousands of years ago. All  _ she _ knew was that she wanted to travel beyond Amaurot. After a few failed leads he helped get her in touch with the traveler’s bureau and she found a few internships before she was finally named to her seat on the convocation, beside him.

“Yeah,” she said, “Who are you by the way?”

“As I said, I’m simply a patron of the arts. Be it theater, music, or dance, I enjoy a good performance,” he smiled coyly at her. At times he wished he wouldn’t seek her out. It would be easier if he just accepted her as gone. During some lifetimes he made sure not to look for her, but he always returned.

“I'm going to go now, if that’s okay,” she looked at him curiously and walked away. 

That was the last time he sought her out. 

He wasn’t surprised when he introduced himself to the hero of the source to see her soul swirling brighter than he had seen it before. As she became more whole, he saw more of  _ her _ inside.

He hated playing the part of the villain to her. True, she had hunted his kind, but it was in her nature to help. 

_ I wonder if things would be different if we had got to her first? _ He stared down at the amber crystal, a crystal he made in secret in hopes that one day he could awaken her to her memories. He hoped she’d remember.

It pained him to see her fail. 

He stood at the bottom of the sea. Amongst the remnants of his fallen world. His gloved hands glided across the buildings’ facades. He clenched his fists, realizing she was turning into a monster. 

_ I wonder...I wonder if I can help her remember, after all I do have the ability to slow the transformation.  _

It had been eons since he created anything of that scale, but he needed a stage for the grand performance to help her remember her place in the world.

Once he created the stage and the extras, he realized he had another part to play.

He had used an illusion once to appear to her. He will make an illusion once again. Digging into his mind he remembered someone, someone who had once been close to both of them. 

So he played the part of his dearest friend.

She still didn’t remember.


End file.
